


Misunderstood Teenagers

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw is OTP, Even though its not OTP its best ship, F/F, JD loves slushies too much, Just gals being pals, MacDuke is best ship, gay shit is best shit, just gals being gay, wtf dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: Basically, there is no exit out of this High School. Blame the government. Also, I ship MacDuke and no one will ruin it for me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll sum this up by saying, “It’s like teenagers, but they’re like near death at every moment possible. But it’s teenagers!!”

They headed for the forest, where they hoped that by some God would rescue them from this coma. A rush of panic and pain washed over their bodies, perhaps they'll still be able to enter this new land. The stared dreamily into the mists, the were ready to be forgotten. The shorter girl looked up at the taller one and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." She said simply.

\----  
It all began almost a decade ago, where Heather MacNarmara felt so locked down in this town and locked she was. The must stay in weird sort of void until you basically die. That's only scratching the surface of it though. It's far worse the further you dig. The government, ah yes that grand name, described that life would be better off this way. They think if a child stays used to a certain environment, that is would teach them something about dependence, or something like that.

It's a bullshit excuse though, honestly. Why waste millions of your budget for a fucked up way of living? Their excuses are so damn weak too. But Heather ignored those problems, she was in high school after all. She should be focusing on whatever the hell is going on within those dated textbooks. Life is tough, get over it. As her mother would always tell her whenever she goes on rants about this terrible void. She just used that all the time whenever she feels the need to complain about anything

I mean, yes. She did slowly realize that this way of living was nonsense, in fact she had made plans from when she was very young. She carried a book on it too, with so many plans you wouldn't believe! The plans are a bit outlandish though, one way she wrote was to make a deal with the devil. She learned that she would be unable to perform that very early, based on the sloppy drawn X mark next to that one. 

However, she did hold one plan close to her chest. A plan she believed she'll use one day. She would meet someone with the same desires as her, and they would escape to the forest. The one she remembered that had trees and an old broken down playground. She remembered throwing her little brother off the swings she they were barley able to touch the ground as they swing back and forth. It was good for the memories, til it broke somehow. She assumed it was the drunk college students but you never know, I guess.

——

Heather sighed, climbing out of her slumber. Maybe today will be different. Who was she kidding, those were some wishful ass thoughts. She sat at her writing desk, staring at her unfinished homework. What day was it? She looked up calendar, glaring at the ridiculous dates she had written. 

"Shopping for new socks with Heather Chandler"

"Date with that kid from that one school"

"National Duke Is Ignored Day"

She rolled her day all of them. She didn't want to shop, she didn't want a date, and most certainly didn't want to ignore on of her friends. Okay, friend is bit too strong. Perhaps.. fellow leader. Yeah, that would work. Heather sighed, still unsure what the date was. She shrugged, looking down at the a tiny, dusty notebook. Her diary! It should know. She opened it up and checked the date. October 15, 1989. It's Sunday. Thank god it's Sunday. On Sundays, her mother would leave the house for nearly a whole day. She was thankful that her mother was a party lady. She smiled, scribbling in between the lines of the diary.

"Dear World," She used to begin with. She didn't know what to write she would just write mindlessly and go back to it the next week. She just wrote whatever was on her mind at the moment. Like how she wakes up wearing a tropical shirt that isn't hers or the fact that there was one a cat in her living room. It was fairly strange honestly. Life is an odd place to be at. Ooh, that works out good! 

Suddenly, Heather heard the door bell ring downstairs. She figured she'll get back to writing later, she placed her pencil as a bookmark and ran out of her room to greet the guest. Hoping silently that this guest wasn't someone she assumed to be. She opened the door, smiling halfheartedly as the guest entered. It was worse, it was Heather Duke. Just who she wanted at the moment.

"What are you wearing?" She scoffed, staring at Heather's rather childish socks. 

"They're cats! Cats would rip your face off!" Heather crossed her arms, unwilling to give in to Duke's nasty remarks.

Of course that courage was slowly washed away as Duke continued her rally. She insulted everything about Heather's morning appearance, her eyes, her hair, her clothes, everything a nasty, hate filled girl could ever think up to call someone. They left McNamara speechless with no inch of blood that is willing to be lost as she fights back. She taken those words and stabbed them deep into her heart, ignoring them until next week.

She took a deep breath, "Why are you even here? Don't you have a family that's able to take care of you?"

Duke's face flustered a dark pink, taken back by Mac's words. She stared, eyes wide, at McNamara's feet, showing more interest in her socks now. Heather taken in Duke's reddened face, and smirked. Finally, she had won this time. Heather, mocking her now, placed a hand on Duke's shoulder and gave her an obviously fake smile. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. She was unsure that Heather was even able to hear them as she stood so motionless, but she was glad she was given that opportunity to make fun of this "friend" of hers. 

Duke, as if she was able to wipe her expression off from her petty face, tossed a wave of darkness over her shoulders once again. She fixed her stance and gave McNamara an annoyed glare. She opened her mouth and just like that there came demands. Demands that were always locked deep into Duke's head, or probably as deep as a mean girl's brain could go.

"McNamara, Heather wanted you to hang out with ME today. As her mother punished her to go to Church today." Duke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, as if she was unhappy with her position. 

Mac knew that Chandler would definitely never request Duke to anything sort of cruel deed. In fact, it seemed like Mac was on Chandler's good side. Perhaps it was the loneliness that Duke had always feared the most that was really talking to Mac. She was always so insecure and it was always so obvious to McNamara, she always wondered why no one was able to smell the fear in her eyes. 

"Fine Duke, I'll go shopping with you today." Heather smiled sweetly, before disappearing into her room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to call it.. Gays trying to communicate to each other.

Heather McNamara had always dreams of leaving her town, searching for something more. Of course she never had gained the ability to even lose sight of her mother. In fact, it was beyond impossible to find someone who had wished on the same star as her. She felt so alone with her thoughts perhaps,she wasn't as normal as the others. Maybe she is the crazy girl who follows everyone's dirty deeds. 

She was too young to comprehend what good there was still left in this world. Maybe she was better off living with her head in the clouds, away from everyone else. So she could live in a fantasy, where love was shared with her and her desires were fulfilled. No war, no shouting, and no crying- those were hings she had always wanted. However, she was too focused on making sure she was thin enough to fit into whatever tight skin Chandler has to offer. Maybe she was just tired of being stepped on by society and their needs, but she wasn't quite ready to stand either.

The world is an impossible mess. Heather knew of this but, was never warned by anyone she knew. No her mother, or friends, no one even cared enough to shove a map of her life in her face. She was too busy being reminded by Duke of how hideous everyone - including McNamara herself - will always be and how unloved they are by everyone else. She would ignore it, that was just business of being a Heather. You hear the bad sides of everyone and only use their good for self goals. And that was just mean girl shit or something. Who knows anymore? Maybe life is just a worthless plain of existence, and she was unworthy of living within it. Or maybe life is more magical than she makes it out to be, maybe its an odd kind of beautiful that no one will ever understand. Life is a funny word, although it describes one lifetime, the defination changes from person to person. 

What is life to Heather? She wasn't quite sure at the moment. Maybe it was just kissing boys she doesn't like, hanging out with girls who pretend to care about her life, and hurting those she once cared about truly. That was all she was getting out of it and what if that was all she was gonna do - live her entire life playing a mindless game of hopscotch, jumping from one moment of time to the next without any thought or reason. That seems terrible if you put it that way, but then again are you really living life to its fullest when the whole town is one huge lock down?

\- - - -

Duke and McNamara arrived to mall, and the whole car ride they were completely silent. Duke fidgeted a few times, trying to open her mouth to speak up but found herself becoming quiet again. It was true that they weren't close to each other, it was easy to tell from their expressions alone. The two girls were able to breath as they pulled up to the mall's parking lot. When they got out of the car, Heather McNamara sighed deeply, realizing she had to pretend to like Duke now. 

"Hey Heather?" McNamara asked, tilting her head slightly so she would be able to see Duke's face perfectly clear. Duke noticed Mac's staring and quickly darted straight down, picking at her perfect nails. 

McNamara didn't give up her chance at speaking with Duke, or at the very least somewhat connect to her. "Heather? Where do you wanna go first?" She offered lightly, usually she would give suggestions but felt like she should wait until they get close enough to talk with relaxed tones in their throats. 

"Uh.." Duke looked up at McNamara but still somehow wasn't even trying to look into her eyes, "That cooking store you took me once. Back in.. 10th grade? I believe.."

"Oh! The one where we went to because you broke my mom's pan trying to flip the pancakes for Chandler's birthday?" When McNamara remembers something very important to her, she speaks quickly and doesn't usually mess up any words. She's kind of like a God when she gets into a story mood, it's kind of frightening actually.

"I broke her pan? You were the one who challenged me!" Duke complained angerly, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

McNamara only laughed, it was kind of cute actually. Duke wasn't someone who you would address as "cute" until you noticed her sweet side. She wasn't the loveliest person to be around, but she was a person with a somewhat kinder side. Or at least that's what Mac saw from her. The two girls met in front of the cozy little shop. For a mall that held shops that was probably worth as much as Heather Chandler's entire bedroom - and she is INSANELY rich - they still had some richer sides to them, as they feature more homey places where it felt like it might be owned by a single family. Heather McNamara smiled softly, yeah they might be one of those very happy families, who cared about each other and loved them beyond anything. That must be a good life.

The girls cooed and stared in amazement as the searched the aisles, they were all filled with colorful or adorable designed cooking tools that neither of them were quite able to recognize properly. Still, it was nice to look at something other than dresses and shoes they would wear for just one night. Heather McNamara was eyeing everything intensely, thinking about the possibility of her ever achieving the grand role of a master chef, and she was clearly having a good time. Heather Duke - on the other hand - seemed to be witnessing war flashbacks every time she stared at anything remotely connected to the "pan incident". McNamara popped out and placed a hand on Duke's shoulder from behind, to which startled Duke so much that she screamed slightly. She turned to face McNamara, her face flushing and her fists clenched to her sides as she noticed her completely terrifying friend standing before her.

"Hey, are you okay?" McNamara asked quietly, mentally annoyed at herself for scaring her and tried her best to fix it, "We can leave if you want.."

"No, just that-- I'm tired of staring at this bright.. crap.. ugh- sorry.." Duke placed her head in her hands, either out of dowdiness or embarrassment, and Mac wasn't sure. But Duke was bothered in someway, but of course would never open up as to why. Instead of having Heather force her feelings out in public, McNamara looked for more ways where they could have an enjoyable time.

"No, we can go, we were are just window shopping anyway. There much more to explore!" Heather grabbed Duke's arm, excitedly. She thought of all the possibly things they could do together, and maybe the outcome would help them become closer friends or something. McNamara hoped that her new found friend was prepared for the ultimate bonding time of the century. Although, they wouldn't be exactly "friends" quite yet, Mac didn't understand how the levels of friendship worked anyways so this was gonna be an adventure for both of them. 

"Alright.." Duke forced a smile on her face, unsure whether she should be excited or simply frightened at the thought of not nothing what McNamara has planned. Still, she allowed herself to dragged along by McNamara. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know they are probably gonna die but I’m not going to rush it ):) I hope this wasn’t too long or rushed. I’m trying to reach a balance between both.


End file.
